


They Never Saw It Coming

by spacestationwedding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Shower Sex, Caretaking, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, first time saying I love you, seven is a tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: An unexpected relationship becoming deeper than they could've ever predicted.***ABANDONED***





	1. Chapter 1

The phone buzzed. Unrelentlessly, several times in a row. Who the hell was calling at this hour? Zen’s eyes opened groggily. He glanced at the phone’s screen and smiled. Seven.

Even though he was ridiculous with his sleep schedule, seeing that stupid picture of him and Zen hugging light up his phone...it made him feel happy.

“Nhh-hey. Do you even know what time it is?” Zen’s voice was hoarse from underuse.

“Hey! Yeah, it’s-” obvious pause, “4:30-ish.”

“You just checked.” Zen smiled again.

“Okay, maybe I did. Can I come over?”

“Babe...I have to get ready for rehearsal at nine. And I’m gonna need sleep.”

“Okay! I’ll sleep too! You don’t have to do anything. C’mon, I sleep better next to you anyways, Zen…” Sighing, Zen pretended to consider it. In all actuality, he knew the answer was always yes.

“Hurry up. I’ll wait for you to get here.”

“Yay! Thanks babe.” Luciel laughed, and there was the faint sound of a chair being knocked backwards. “Ha-eh...see you in few. Uhm, I...I love you!” He muttered then quickly hung up before Zen even properly heard him.

Eyes wide, Zen stared down at his phone. He couldn’t hold back a laugh. Of course Seven would take such a huge step in their relationship over the phone-and then not let him respond. Still, he couldn’t really be mad-he never could with Seven. He loved him...they loved each other. Rolling over in bed, he thought about what he would say when his boyfriend arrived.

Minutes passed, he almost dozed off again. The sound of his front door unlocking woke him fully, but he relaxed when he remembered that he’d given Seven his spare key last week. This wasn’t the only time he’d wanted to come over in the middle of the night.

He was quieter than usual, probably trying to be courteous of the fact that his host was still trying to sleep. Zen felt the bed next to him dip and shift with new weight. He heard the clanking of glasses on his nightstand, could smell an intoxicating mix of Seven’s laundry detergent and cologne emanating from his clothes. Staying perfectly still, he allowed Seven to wrap his strong arms around him, press his chest to his back, his hips to his ass.

Zen cleared his throat and murmured, “I love you, too.”

The heart behind him pounded against his shoulder, frighteningly fast. Then, Seven laughed a little, pressed a kiss to Zen’s neck and whispered a response.

“Ha, I-uh, I wanted to hear you say it back in person, but I didn't have the balls to say it myself. But I mean it Zen, I really do. You are the most beautiful, thoughtful, and admirable person I’ve ever met.” He pulled Zen’s body even closer, and pressed more kisses along his sharp jawline. “You’re also hella patient, being with someone like me.” He laughed.

Of course, they were all words Zen had had heard before, but coming from Seven’s mouth, they were that much more meaningful. He held on to Luciel’s arms, ran his fingertips along his smooth skin.

“I promise you, Seven, if it’s what you want, I will love you for the long run. We don’t have to make this relationship late night dates and whispered ‘I love yous’. You and I, us, _this_ , has so much potential.” He shuffled around to look at his lover, pressed a hand to his cheek. Even through the darkness, he could just make out Seven’s wide amber eyes and parted lips. Perfect lips; the only pair he’d want to kiss ever again.

“Do you want to go public?”

“As public as you want. We can start with the RFA, and see if we can go further from there. Obviously, it’d be difficult given our careers. But, I don’t want to pretend to be just friends around the others anymore. I want them to know that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Luciel groaned at that, ending on a possessive growl. He kissed Zen then, roughly bringing their lips together with his passion. It was hot, it was breathtaking. Their bodies moved together in practiced harmony. Zen was already on his back, all Seven had to do was roll on top, straddle him. It was like he read his mind; as soon as Zen wished it, he did it.

Their lips meshed hungrily, both wanting promises of their future together. Seven’s teeth nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to moan out. Hips pressed together, both of them were fully aware of the other’s growing arousal. Zen knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night.

“nh-Zen...I want you.” He gasped into the crook of Zen’s neck, feeling his hands run over his ass. The jeans he wore made everything feel tight, his erection straining. He knew what he wanted, knew all he had to do was ask and Zen would be unable to do anything but comply.

“Even though I know we shouldn’t...I can’t help it.” Zen groaned into his lips. “You just do terrible things to my resolve…”

“Zen...make love to me. Please, I just want to feel you inside me…”


	2. When They Told The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seven, c’mon.” Zen tugged on his boyfriend’s hand impatiently.  
> “Okay, okay! Just-hahh we don’t have to do this is we don’t want to right? We can totally back out?” The poor man looked terrified, Zen almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“Seven, c’mon.” Zen tugged on his boyfriend’s hand impatiently. 

“Okay, okay! Just-hahh we don’t have to do this is we don’t want to right? We can totally back out?” The poor man looked terrified, Zen almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

“Anytime, my love.” He pressed a kiss to the red hair covering his forehead.

“Okay, yeah. We should just do it now.” Even though his cheeks were burning, Seven kept walking towards the cafe. He was nervous about what the others would think; of Zen, of him, how unexpected the whole thing was, how gay it was. Shaking his head, he brushed that last idea away. It would be better to tell them sooner than later. At least Jaehee had promised her cafe would be empty, except for the members of the RFA. The thought was comforting, but didn’t quell the butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

Once they got to the door of the small cafe, their intertwined hands dropped awkwardly to their respective sides. Zen held the door open for Seven, offering him a reassuring smile as he passed. As promised, only Jumin, Yoosung, Jaehee and MC sat waiting in a booth. V couldn’t make it due to being out of the country and conveniently out of cell service, but he’d find out in the chatroom eventually.

“Hey! You guys, what’s going on? I was worried about this big announcement. Zen, I hope you didn’t get roped into any of this dork’s shenanigans.” MC giggled at their arrival.

“Yes, please tell us why I had to take time time from my very busy schedule to hear this? Couldn’t it just be said in the chatroom?” Jumin chided in his typical annoyed fashion. Zen rolled his eyes and strolled right up to the table, not sitting down. 

“This is way too important me-to us,” he corrected quickly with a glance at Seven, “to just say in the chatroom! We are trying to announce something wonderful, so Trust Fund, don’t ruin it for me. Seven, will you-?”

“Ya!” He put on a big smile, Zen noticed, adopted that playful persona of 707. “I will do the honors. Ladies and gentlemen, Zen and I-ooh, drumroll please,”he looked around but no one obliged, “okay then, we’re...dating!” he proclaimed proudly, his red cheeks and ears betraying his excitement at admitting it.

Yoosung exclaimed, “What?!?”

Jaehee murmured, “I knew it.”

MC clasped her hands together and giggled, “Congratulations!”

And Jumin...Jumin just stared blankly at Zen.

Who knew what that was supposed to mean?

Zen smiled and reached his hand into Seven’s hoodie pocket, withdrawing the other’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “It’s true,” he sighed. “In fact, we’re, um...in love.”

“This better not be another prank, I swear to God Seven…”Yoosung threatened him wearily.

Laughing, Seven stood at his full height and leaned over to kiss Zen sweetly on the mouth. It was a chaste kiss, but it was their first in front of intrusive eyes. Seven had never felt more stripped, more exposed in any other kiss. But he secretly loved the fact that everyone else knew, Zen was his. “I promise you, Yoosung. This is the last thing I would ever make a joke of.”

The two stared for a moment, each seeing themselves reflected in the other’s eyes. Yet again, Seven was completely enraptured by those scarlet eyes that bore holes into his soul every time he looked at him. Jaehee and MC silently fangirled together. Yoosung faked a gag at the kiss, and again Jumin simply stared.  _ What the hell was wrong with that jerk?  _ Zen thought to himself.

“See, love? That wasn’t so bad was it?” Zen murmured quietly, words only meant for Seven’s ears. His boyfriend nodded, smiling cutely and fidgeting with the cord of his headphones. 

“Come, sit down! We’ll make room.” MC shimmied over, scooching Jaehee closer to the wall and gestured for Yoosung to do the same. “I’m very interested in hearing the story of how exactly this came to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback to how this whole relationship began...Thanks for reading!


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ////flashback begins here/////

“Ze-en!” 

Oy vey.

“Don’t ignore me...come on, let’s get dinner. I’ll even pay!” Seven grabbed Zen’s arm and rubbed it sweetly. Too sweetly, the way he did when he wanted something. 

“You always pay.” Zen muttered as he reached for his coat and keys.

Seven shrugged. “I know how to take my lady out.” He shot a shit-eating grin when Zen glared.

“I am  _ not  _ your lady.” Zen grumbled. 

“My apologies, madam, do you have a boyfriend already?” They stepped out of Zen’s house and onto the street. “Oh yeah, isn’t his name... _ Jumin Han? _ ”

“Shut up, you fucking-gahh, why do I agree to hang out with you?”

“Haha! Cause you loooove me. And I actually care when you talk, unlike that silver spoon headed freak.” Even Zen had to admit that was a pretty compelling reason. “So, you’re either mine or a lady....which is it?”

“Huh? Oh my god, you’re still on that?” Zen climbed into the passenger seat of Seven’s Bugatti. “Fine, I’m yours.”

Seven’s eyes widened. “Really-I mean-haha, of course you are! No man or woman can resist God Seven’s charms!” The grin was back, but Zen noticed the crack in his voice at the beginning. 

They drove into the city at dangerous speeds- not that Zen was complaining. Of course, the first time he did complain and swear quite a bit. He’d never gone above seventy miles per hour in anything but his motorcycle-and then he was in control. As time went on, and he and Seven did more things together, he quite liked riding along and giving control over to Seven. He liked the dangerous grins Seven would shoot over to him after he whipped around a curve. 

After a short ride, Seven pulled into a KFC. Zen looked at Seven’s smirk and rolled his eyes. “You sure do know how to take your lady out.”

“HA! You admit it-you’re my lady! Can’t take it back now!” Luciel leaned over teasingly, his face only inches from Zens. Blushing furiously, Zen muttered a “whatever,” then let Seven order at the drive through.

“That’s way too much food, what are you trying to do, get fat?” Zen fiddled with the radio, not finding anything he liked.

“Metabolism of steel, and I’m starving. Besides, what’s wrong with having a little cushion? Makes me better to cuddle on.” He teased again.

“Who’re you expecting to cuddle? Wait, wait, lemme guess,  _ your lady. _ ”

“Bingo.”

The drive back from the food run was very similar, but Seven became more and more direct with his teasing. They were still at it when they walked into the house and began unpacking the bags of food.

“Don’t you think I’d make a good boyfriend?” Seven pouted.

“I think you need to find someone who tolerates your constant joking around.”

“You tolerate it.”

Zen’s heart pounded in his chest, but he blinked and walked to the couch with his dinner. “You’re my best friend. I have to tolerate it. What d’you wanna watch?”

Distractedly, Seven named some random movie and they settled in to watch it. They both ate quickly, because although he would never admit it, Zen had put off eating dinner on his own for the hope Seven would invite himself over and eat with him. By the time the movie had just started to get good, they’d finished and were settling further into Zen’s comfortable couch. Zen suddenly became very aware of Seven’s legs tangled around his own, resisted the urge to scoot closer to him. Seven, however, had no such decency. He shoved himself  _ right  _ up next to him and leaned into Zen’s shoulder.

It wasn’t very late, but Seven was still ready to fall asleep on Zen. Why was his breathing becoming so difficult when he looked down at Seven’s sleepy eyes and fiery hair? Why did his heart jump when Seven wriggled on top of him to get more comfortable? Why was he letting Seven cuddle him? Sighing, he subconsciously wrapped an arm around Seven’s waist and pulled him closer. 

He wasn’t even watching the movie anymore, he felt his eyes close at the end credits. Seven sighed contentedly and rested his head to Zen’s chest, wrapping both his arms tight around his torso before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly these two are too cute for their own good  
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted soon!


	4. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lazily looked up into those scarlet eyes, eyes that were reflecting panic at the scene below him. He wanted to laugh at the situation, but for some reason he didn’t think it appropriate. If he laughed, Zen might never forgive him, claiming that he had been set up as a joke. But it wasn’t a joke to Seven.

“Ah, shit.” 

Seven’s eyes flickered open at the voice that reverberated around his pillow. No, no, it wasn’t a pillow-it was a chest. Zen’s chest.

He lazily looked up into those scarlet eyes, eyes that were reflecting panic at the scene below him. He wanted to laugh at the situation, but for some reason he didn’t think it appropriate. If he laughed, Zen might never forgive him, claiming that he had been set up as a joke. But it wasn’t a joke to Seven.

“Morning sunshine.”

“Dude-get off me.”Zen’s voice was hoarse with sleep. Seven grinned and got onto his knees, but then plopped back down so he was straddling Zen. Looking down at him, he purred.

“What’s the magic words?”

“Please? Wait, words? Plural? Please get off me?” 

“Nope. Two words, six letters. Say these words, and I’ll do it, then I’ll get off you.”

Zen groaned, but decided to play along. He secretly liked having Seven on top of him, he felt quite nice.

“So, you’ll do it...well it has to be a command...right?” Affirmative nod from Seven. “Since it’s you...it’s probably vulgar?”

Seven shook his head and wriggled his hips. His hands settled on Zen’s chest, and he could feel his heart pounding. Licking his lips, he thought to himself, “ _ Good reaction.” _

“Not vulgar...there's a shocker...does it have to do with teasing me about us cuddling all through the night?”

“Mhm…” Seven smiled and leaned forward more.

“Date me?” 

Nope. 

“Love me?”

Nope.

“Kiss me?” 

Bingo.

Seven brought a hand to Zen’s cheek and held him in place before lowering his lips onto his. They kissed, and it was wonderful-worthy of fireworks in Seven’s opinion. Their lips fit together perfectly, Zen’s full passionate ones and Seven’s plump teasing ones. Even though he initiated the kiss, he could feel Zen pulling him closer and kissing hard. Seven moaned a little when Zen plunged his tongue into his open mouth. He kissed him in the same way, it felt so good. Too good. It was too much. Seven pulled away, panting at the all consuming kiss.

“There you go. Congratulations. I’ll get up now.” Seven murmured robotically and hopped off of Zen. Feeling suddenly empty without Zen’s hands on him, he retreated to the bathroom.

He helped himself to Zen’s toothbrush-well, they did just make out, and it certainly wasn’t like Zen didn’t use his every once in awhile. What he really needed was to just get away from Zen before he did something stupid and got brutally rejected. He spat, then returned the toothbrush to its place and stared into his golden eyes at the mirror. What was he thinking? It was really silly of him to do that-and to expect Zen to want him. Stupid.

“Seven?” Zen’s voice called into his bathroom. “Seven where’d you go? What are you doing-hey…” He softened when he saw Seven’s worried eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah, nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Seven smiled at Zen’s reflection. Frowning, Zen stood directly behind him. 

“You know you’re so teasing...in more ways than one.” Zen reached out and wrapped his arms around Seven’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Seven’s heart jumped at the implication, and Zen felt him tense. Smirking, he pressed his hips to Seven’s ass and let him know how the kiss affected him. 

“You do this to me and then just leave? I hope you’re proud of yourself…”

“Zen…”Seven gasped at the feeling of Zen’s...erection? Fuck, he had turned him on. He hadn’t meant to-but it seemed to be a happy accident. 

“Luciel…” Seven’s heart skipped a beat, literally stopped, when Zen whispered his real name. “You know I want you, right? If I didn’t, I wouldn’t let you get away with any of that shit from last night. So don’t run away this time.”

Suddenly, Seven was turned around, and Zen’s body was pressed firmly to his own. Another kiss, even more hot and passionate, was shared. 

“Wait, wait…” Seven murmured against Zen’s lips. “You do have like...feelings for me right? Cause I’m not doing this with you if you don’t.”

Zen laughed, pulling back and holding Seven in his arms. “Would I even talk to you if I didn’t?”


	5. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you want to do this?” Seven moaned when Zen bit his collarbone. “I hope I didn’t pressure you-”  
> “Shhh. Just let me make you feel good, okay?” Zen’s hand rubbed against his erection. “I have feelings for you and I promise you I want this, so just...okay?”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Seven moaned when Zen bit his collarbone. “I hope I didn’t pressure you-”

“Shhh. Just let me make you feel good, okay?” Zen’s hand rubbed against his erection. “I have feelings for you and I promise you I want this, so just...okay?”

Seven would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so horny. He just nodded and allowed Zen to remove his underwear. Almost immediately, he latched his lips onto the head of Seven’s cock. The arousal pooled in his belly at the feeling. Zen’s mouth was so soft and warm. His tongue gently traced the slit in his cock. Seven’s hands laced through Zen’s hair, it felt so good he couldn’t bear to have him lift his head. 

“Zen...please…”

“Yes darling?” He glanced up, locking eyes with him. 

“Deeper…” He groaned out. His hands pushed down, forcing Zen lower. Shuddering, he looked on as his entire cock disappeared into Zen’s mouth. It felt so good, too good. So right. No matter how much flirting he’d done over the course of their friendship, he never would’ve foreseen this ending.

Zen gagged a little on his dick, then pulled off. Seven sighed at the loss, and Zen noticed. 

“Sorry. I’ve never done this before-”

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re perfect...just please don’t stop.”

Zen returned his lips to the base of Seven’s cock, taking it all the way and forcing his throat to relax. Seven whined and arched his back; his throat was so hot and wet, constricting around him. One of Zen’s hands reached up onto his stomach to prevent him from bucking his hips. The pleasure pulsed from deep in his core, it was so good-better than anything he could achieve himself. 

“Can I-” Zen lifted once more and traced a finger down the valley of Seven’s balls. Seven shivered when the fingertip reached his asshole. He nodded, eyes closing in ecstasy. 

Zen spat onto his finger, then slowly pushed the digit in. Gauging Seven’s reaction, he got the impression that he should continue. He gasped at the intrusion, moaning out and reaching instinctively for his cock. It felt uncomfortable at first, but as he became used to it, he craved it more. Zen watched in awe at his best friend writhing at his touch. It was an amazing sight. Seven looked amazing; Zen’s eyes followed the line of his shoulders to the light curve of his slim waist. He memorized every detail, not wanting to forget the effect he had on him. 

“Z-zen…” Seven was pushing his cock towards his face.

“Of course.” Zen’s mouth opened and he graciously accepted it. Seven moaned, loudly. The combined pleasure in the head of his cock and gentle pressure on his prostate, it wasn’t enough. It was never enough.  His hips rolled on their own, hands ran over his nipples and his breath was becoming harder with each stroke on his prostate. Zen hummed around him, making it feel even better.

Zen lifted for just a second, locking his scarlet eyes with the half-lidded ones above him. “I want you to cum...cum on my face.”

Those words were going to be the death of Seven.

He certainly followed the command, probably much sooner than Zen expected. No sooner had the word left his lips, than Seven shuddered and painted that beautiful face in ropes of his cum. Zen’s finger left him, his hands instead gripped his thighs. The innocent look of surprise as he did so urged his orgasm on; his hips rolled for several moments before he was too exhausted to continue. 

Zen looked so pretty, cum dripping into the contours of his face. Seven recovered and admired his handiwork. He grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and carefully wiped his face and neck clean.

“That was-mh-fast…” Zen licked his lips and pulled himself up on the bed to lay next to his new boyfriend. 

“S-sorry, ha...it’s just been a long time, y’know.” He noticed Zen’s hand reaching down to adjust what must be an uncomfortable erection. “Ah-do you want me to do something about that?”

“Wha-oh, no! No it’s fine, I just wanted to do that for you.” The charming smile was back, and his voice lowered to a husky octave. “You can thank me for it later.”

Seven grinned and reached a hand out to pull Zen closer. Their lips connected; Seven’s bitten and raw from trying to muffle moans, Zen’s red and tasting like cum. It was nearly perfect, nerves of a new, unfamiliar relationship buzzing in their stomachs. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some real plot lolol

“Seven, where are you?” Zen smirked and strode into the bunker, dropping his bag by the door. His boyfriend’s house was a mess as always, bottles of Dr. Pepper and bags of Honey Buddha chips strewn about. He sighed and picked up a few that lay in his path to toss them into the overflowing garbage. The lack of response didn’t immediately alarm Zen; it was likely that his boyfriend simply had headphones over his ears.

The bedroom was wide open, Zen walked right in. The closer he got, the more clearly he could hear the shower water running. He sighed in relief, at least Seven was taking care of himself hygiene wise. Zen was that kind of lover, constantly caring and wondering about his partner and their well-being. 

An idea formed in his head, it was dubious for sure. But he figured Seven would like it. He walked boldly into the bathroom, immediately overwhelmed by steam and the smell of soap. The water was loud, he couldn’t hear Seven and he was fairly certain his arrival hadn’t been heard either. 

Zen stripped quickly, down to only his black briefs. Pausing only to admire his pale figure in the steamed up mirror and to imagine how cute Seven must look right then, he called out playfully.

“Luciel!” With a big smile on his face, he pulled on the blue shower curtain. 

“S-seven…”He looked down at the floor of the large shower, surprised by the sight below him. Seven was sitting on the floor, clutching his knees to his chest and blinking up at Zen. upon closer inspection, Zen realized-his amber eyes were red and swollen. He’d been crying….

“Woah-hey…” Zen muttered when Seven’s shoulders shook with another round of sobbing. Concern washed over him, and he stepped in. He knelt on the floor of the shower, feeling the hot water pounding against his back and soaking into his hair. It didn’t matter that his underwear was wetted, not while the man he loved looked so broken. 

“Please, Zen...don’t look at me. Not like this.” Seven couldn’t even bring himself to look at him as his voice strained thickly. Even though his body looked strong, his he was curled up around himself and it was impossible not to pity him. Red hair was soaked and plastered to his forehead, water running down his face. When his eyes finally met Zen’s, it was difficult to tell where the water ended and his tears began. 

“Darling, what’s wrong? Please tell me what happened…” Zen whispered and pressed a wet  kiss to his forehead. His hand tipped Seven’s chin up to gaze carefully at him. The younger male’s lips pressed tight together, eyes lowered in hesitation. He drew a shaky breath that turned into another sob. 

“Okay, hang on- let’s get you out of here.” Zen stood up and grabbed a fluffy white towel. He turned off the water and wrapped it around Seven’s shoulders. His hands hooked under his lover’s arms and tugged him up as gently as he could. As soon as he could stand, Seven fell into Zen’s waiting arms and buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

While at first Zen felt nothing but concern for him, that was slowly replaced with anger. Whoever was responsible for making his love cry so brokenly-they would pay. No one would get away with hurting someone he loved so deeply. He swallowed his anger and returned his gentle attentions to his lover.

Once Luciel was dried off, he took a couple moments to wipe some of the moisture from his own body. Seven’s arms wrapped around Zen’s slim waist, and it was clear he wasn’t going to let go. Strong arms lifted him up, carried him bridal-style into the bedroom and carefully placed him onto the bed. 

“Zen…” he hiccupped and wiped under his eyes. 

“It’s okay. I’m here alright? You can tell me what happened. You will tell me what happened.” He corrected himself quickly. Seven nodded his understanding, then raised his eyes, still red from crying for God knows how long.

“Could you maybe-put your clothes back on?” Those eyes raked over his body and Zen felt a little embarrassed. Instead of letting it show, the actor smiled and nodded.

Once he’d retrieved his clothes, put on clean and dry underwear, and gotten clean clothes put on Seven, he sat on the bed next to him. The redness in his eyes was gone, and they looked clearly at him. That forlorn look was still upon him however, making Zen all the more curious as to what could possibly force his usually happy love into such a depressed state.

“Hey...are you ready to tell me about it now?” His imagination ran wild, thinking up all sorts of awful things that could possibly trouble Seven this much. None of them made much sense, but they still sent Zen’s blood boiling. 

“Yeah…” His voice came out much smaller than he anticipated. “I-I don’t know if I should tell you though. It’s been really hard for weeks now, but it’s still going on and I don’t know how to fix it….”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make this just fluff but it turned into smut oop  
> I'm a huge Sezen shipper and wanted to bring some more fics to the table...  
> This might end up being a complete series or just a few chapters lol  
> I do have another chapter in the works so stay tuned!


End file.
